Traditional Valentine's Day
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Cari Mizanin and Randy Orton are best friends and have spent every Valentine's Day together for the last five years. When Randy realizes he's in love with her, will he be able to put a new spin on an old tradition? Valentine's One Shot for Hailey Egan Cena. Orton/OC, Mention of Miz/OC


Cari Mizanin sat on the couch in her sweats and sighed to herself. She really hated Valentine's day. All the stupid couples on love. She smiled though as soon as the doorbell rang. She and Randy had a standing "date" of sorts every year. They'd sit around and eat tons of junk food and watch some ridiculous movie. It made her feel better that she could always count on her best friend.

Randy pulled up to the house where he'd spent every Valentine's day since they'd known each other. He was nervous. This wasn't like any other year. Not since he'd talked to his sister. He'd been having lunch with Penny and she'd pulled it out of him. His feelings for her. He sat looking at the house for a minute, the conversation running through his mind.

"_So what are your plans for tonight? Mike taking you somewhere special?" he asked. His sister smiled and shrugged._

"_I honestly don't know. He wanted me out of the house. That's part of the reason he got you to take me shopping and out to lunch. It's still a little weird being married."_

"_You've only been married for two months. It's still new. You guys are still in the gross phase of the relationship." Penny smiled again._

"_What about you? What are your plans?" Randy smiled._

"_Same as every year. Cari and I are having our junk food movie marathon. It's tradition."_

"_When are you going to tell her?"_

"_Tell who what?"_

"_When are you going to tell Cari that you're in love with her?"_

"_What would give you the impression I'm in love with her?"_

"_Because I'm your sister and I know you. Just tell her."_

"_There's nothing to tell." Randy said as he picked at his food. _

"_You've been doing this for the last five years. You're constantly texting or calling her and anytime anyone mentions her name, you light up like a Christmas tree. Mike and I owe our happiness to you guys. If it wasn't for the two of you, we wouldn't have met. I just want you to be happy. And I think once you admit to yourself and to her that you're interested in being more than just friends, you'll be happy."_

He'd been thinking about it all day. Penny had guessed everything. He was in love with Cari. He had been for quite some time. And he was ready to tell her. He got out of the car with the bags that were customary for him to bring with him and the flowers that were new. He took one last breath for courage and walked up knocking on the door. Cari smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck hugged him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." She said as she pulled back.

"You are?" She smiled and nodded grabbing his hand and pulling him into the house.

"Yeah, I'm always glad to see you." She said as she led him into the kitchen and he put the bags down on the counter. She noticed the flowers and she looked at him. "Are those for me?"

"Yeah. I thought you might like them." He said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she grabbed a slice of pizza and a soda.

"Thanks. They're beautiful. I'll let you get your food and I'll meet you in the living room." She said as she walked out of the room. He nodded and sighed the moment she walked out of the room. Damn Penny. He picked up his own slice of pizza and soda and headed into the living room.

Cari looked over at Randy about an hour later and paused the movie. Something was off with him tonight. He looked over at her confused as to why she'd stopped the movie.

"Okay, what's up with you? You seem different tonight."

"What are you talking about?"

"You bring me flowers, which is nice but way out of character for us and then you completely tune out the movie. If you have something on your mind, just tell me. You know there's nothing we can't tell each other." He couldn't put it into words. He couldn't bring himself to tell her that his sister had been right and that he'd been in love with her since the first day he'd met her. So he did the only think he could think of that would accurately express his feeling. He leaned over and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers. He took advantage of the small gasp she let out and pushed his tongue into her mouth, gently exploring every inch of it. He smiled a little when he felt her kiss him back. He laid her back on the couch and pulled away for a second to look at her. "That was better than I imagined it would be."

He let her up and looked at her for a moment with his eyebrows raised. "You've thought about kissing me?" She smiled and pulled him to her.

"I've thought about doing a lot more than that." She kissed him this time pulling him down on the couch. She wrapped her legs around him. He ran his hands down the outside of her thigh as his lips traced down her neck. She moaned and arched her body up to meet his, her hands wandering over his back as she did. She didn't know how it happened but before she realized it, he had helped her shed the pants she wore and was working two of his fingers inside of her. He'd pushed her t-shirt up, his mouth and tongue keeping pace with his fingers. She moaned loudly and her body arched to meet his, her breast going farther into his mouth. She whimpered when he pulled away.

"Can….we…..uh…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. As soon as he'd pulled away, she sat up on the couch and snaked her way into the floor between his legs. He completely lost his train of thought as she undid his jeans and put him in her mouth. He let a low growl escape his lips and lifted his head, his eyes taking in the sight of her as she worked her magic. He tangled his fingers in her hair and closed his eyes again. "Oh God, Cari." He said. She pulled away and pushed him back on the couch, straddling his lap. She wasted no time in burying him deep inside her causing both of them to moan. He pulled her to him, his hands ripping at the fabric of her shirt and tearing to expose her breasts. He again took on in his mouth and held on to her hips as she moved in a slow, steady rhythm on him. He would pump his hips every so often causing her to moan as he went into her deeper. He left little nips on her neck and breasts and he could feel like they were both close.

"Oh MY GOD…..I'm close." She moaned out. He smiled wickedly and pumped his hips sending her over the edge. The sensation of her orgasm wavering through her caused his own release and they laid there breathless and sweaty. Cari looked over at Randy as they sat there, a smile on her face. He leaned in and kissed her.

"I love you Cari. I'm….I'm in love with you."

"I love you too. " She said snuggling closer to him. "And I think I've found a new Valentine's Day tradition."


End file.
